


What Is Love?

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Introspection, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to love, Shawn and Gus have it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fandom_Stocking in '11.

Married means so many things. It means someone who’ll take care of you when you’re old, and someone who knows crusts on your Kix sandwiches will make you gag. They took an adventure with you when you were both three and barely out of diapers; they’ll walk you down the aisle when you’re too old to move without a cane.

They go to ComicCon with you and don’t complain when you drink all their Big Gulp; they hold your hand when you have to get shots to take a trip overseas. They won’t coddle you, but they’ll always help you see the light pointing the way to the right side.

If that means Shawn and Gus are married – in their hearts of hearts, married – then so be it.


End file.
